


what am i gonna say when you make me feel this way?

by thenbh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, because she reached 10k and i just realized i had this account, idk i wrote this for emily, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenbh/pseuds/thenbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really wants Louis and he hopes Louis wants him back just as badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what am i gonna say when you make me feel this way?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Emily because I am a nice person.

Harry thinks Louis is his everything. Louis is the saving grace, the sun, the moon, the universe in which Harry’s entire world orbits. Harry is sure that he is in love. He’s only sixteen, a fresh face on television, and in a new band, but he’s so damn sure he’s in love.

Louis is his best friend, his rock, the one that cuddles him when he needs it. Sure, they’ve only known each other for what, a month, two? It’s way too soon to fall in love and it’s stupid, he’s sure of it. Then again, this is Louis Tomlinson. The same Louis Tomlinson that allowed him to scoop him off his feet that first day and the one that makes his stomach churn and the one that gives him so many mixed signals. It’s _his_ Louis. And that Louis is an oblivious fool with a girlfriend.

Harry knows he shouldn’t feel this way, damn it his own friends warned him. Coos about him being too young and way too naïve to fall in love are the only things that come from the boys’ mouths. Niall tells him it’ll all work out. Liam tells him to “ _tone it down a notch yeah, this is about the singing, Harry.”_ And Zayn, well, Zayn just watches it all happen. He notices most things between Harry and Louis but doesn’t say much. Harry thinks he knows about more than he lets on.

**\--**

They’re at Harry’s dad’s bungalow, all five of them; bonding is what they called it. It’s a plan to get to know each other, which is stupid because Harry knows a lot about those boys and he’s only known them for a small amount of time. Anyway, they’re unpacking. Zayn picks the room at the end, Liam falls in the middle room, Niall in the next, and Harry and Louis take the fourth. Because of course there is only four rooms and _of course I’ll share with you, Lou!_

Harry is taking one of his sweaters from his duffel bag when a pair of arms come around his waist. He'd know those dainty hands anywhere because they’re so Louis. Harry can feel Louis’ breath hitch and unhitch in his ear, it’s soothing. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, so he pretends to be still looking for a sweater that was found minutes ago.

Then a hand guides his towards the purple jumper. “It’s right there, love.” Louis laughs a bit. He pokes Harry’s side and walks away shaking his head. Now see, that’s what Harry meant by mixed signals. Harry let’s out the breath he was apparently holding. He didn’t know he was holding it so he ended up choking on his own, irregular breath.

Louis is like one of the Seven Wonders of the World. He’s so difficult to read; Harry thinks so, anyway. One moment he’s laughing with you and the next he’s laughing at you. He can be hit in the face with a dick and he wouldn’t say if he liked it or not. He’s that psycho kid in your math class. He sits in the back, every day you stare at him and he stares back. One day he’ll blow up the entire fucking school and flee the country. Okay, bad analogy, but still. Is he gay or European? The world will never know because he can be either or both and Harry is totally hoping on the latter.

Here's the thing, Louis has a tendency of being sevretive. He pretends to be all tough and manly, but he's not. Harry can see through it. He can see through most people, actually.  He just can't see through his heart. Louis doesn't wear it on his sleeve, he keeps it stiched inside and hidden behind his ribcage. It's not expected of Louis to be so open about everything, but it'd be nice to know  _something._ Harry just guesses Louis isn't that way and that he'll have to do something to provoke Louis and his rigid bone structure. Harry literally  _needs_ to know what's going on beyond Louis' skin. Harry wants to feel every inch, wants to feel the heat of it beneath his fingertips. Louis doesn't seem like that kind of person though. Louis is straight. Nonetheless, Harry will not give up, he can't.

\--

It happens on Friday, or the last day at the bungalow. This incident or happening or whatever it is that things like these are called. Zayn, Liam, and Niall all like to call it the HarryandLouis Episode.

They’ve all retreated into their rooms after a bonfire/actual fire thanks to Niall. Zayn mutters something about a comic book and Liam follows (like a lost puppy). Niall says, very loudly, that he just needs a good wank and _“get t’fuck outta me way”_ because his “ _dick ain’t gonna hand-fuck itself_.” So, the night is settled that way.

Harry is tucked under Louis’ arm, all warm and snuggly. He feels that he and Louis are dating. He thinks that Louis just doesn’t know it yet. And that if Louis kisses his hair one more time, he’ll let him know that they are, in fact, in a relationship. Louis is singing some song that plays on the radio one too many times during the day. He’s whistling, too. Harry looks up at him, like really looks up at him. He sees this man-boy with luscious hair and a gorgeous everything.

It’s really funny how things work out. He never thought he’d meet someone as infatuating as Louis, ever. He thinks Louis is his soul mate. He finds Louis to be this god. Like he was meant to be there. Really, what are the odds of something like this happening? Something like not getting through at boot camp but making it through with four new boys, and one of them is the person you’re meant to be with forever. It’s crazy, that’s what it is.

Harry has dated people before, all kinds of them. He’s dated girls and boys and anything in between. He’s kissed them and fucked them and told them he loved them. He wasn’t actually in love those times. He was just an idiotic teenager. Yet, being here with Louis feels so different. There’s no place else he’d rather be. He feels safe and much older than he actually is. This is all new for Harry; it’s the band and the new friends and competition, but even so, he feels at home with Louis. He barely knows this guy and he’s already crazy for him. Harry assumes it’s what happens when you meet your soul mate.

Louis kisses Harry’s hair when he sighs. Now, that’s not even fair. It’s not. Louis is an oblivious twat, Harry thinks. Louis, with his laugh and smile and his walk and his talk and this perfect persona. Louis with his soft and dark side. Louis with the side he only shows to Harry. God, Harry really thinks Louis is an oblivious twat.

Harry looks up again, green eyes meet blue. “Lou, do you love Hannah?” Louis stares down bemusedly. He’s staring at Harry with a fixed stare. He opens his mouth, but closes it soon after. Harry can see that he’s thinking about it.

Louis nods, then shakes his head, and clears his throat. “I dunno.” He pauses again. “Sometimes I think I do, but I’ve met somebody new, ya know? It’s different. Maybe I did or maybe I never did.” Harry nods, taking it in. So Louis has met someone new. He bets it’s Aiden, because they’ve been close. Damn.

“Who is it?” Harry is wondering, wants to know who this someone is. “Do I like, know her?”

Louis’ Adam’s apple bobs when he swallows and Harry thinks it’s really fucking hot. “Yeah, you know him.” Harry understands. Oh. Harry really understands, in fact he understands so much that he stops breathing. It’s a man, Louis likes a guy and a penis and big hands and Adam’s apples and a guy’s tongue running up his- yeah, Louis likes a guy. Maybe it is Aiden. But there’s a small pang that shoots in Harry’s stomach. It’s hope. Maybe.

Harry doesn’t have time to process much because Louis is sitting up and he is following lead. They stare at each other. None of the boys move. There’s a stillness that settles over the room. And the silence grows thicker and thicker until Louis is moving in. Louis is right there, he’s everywhere, and it’s great. He leans forward and Harry is just about ready to explode if Louis doesn’t move in more. Harry meets Louis half way, like always, and their lips are touching. There aren’t any sparks, no fireworks or explosions, but it’s the best feeling ever. It’s the molding of lips, it’s fitting together like puzzle pieces, and it’s Harry and Louis becoming HarryandLouis.

They must kiss for a long time because both boys pull away breathlessly. They regain their breath and fall back into their spots on the bed. They say nothing for a good five minutes. It’s not awkward silence, and it’s also not exactly the one you want after your first kiss with someone. But, hey, Harry just had his lips on Lou’s and he isn’t complaining. Louis turns around again, facing Harry. “This boy I like,” Louis’s breath hitches at the sight of Harry’s green eyes, “his name’s Harry.” And he’s smiling so brightly that Harry could go blind.

The feeling is mutual. Louis likes him back, and maybe Louis isn’t in love with him yet, but he will be. Because they were meant to be HarryandLouis not just Harry and his band mate Louis.

Harry thinks they have a long way to go. They have more kissing to do, because he liked that, and they have a singing competition to win, and they have friends to make, and lives to lead, and places to be at. Harry thinks that it’s just the Harry and Louis Episode that was bound to premier. The one where boy meets boy and feelings are explored and fate is proven real.

So, yeah, this is all new and only just beginning. Still, they’re sixteen and eighteen and falling in love. And Harry is really okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't touch me.


End file.
